


Dani and the rise of the Tentacles.

by Vars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Graphic Description, Other, Swearing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vars/pseuds/Vars
Summary: Terror rose as the Demon Squid started destroying the Sea Empire.Well Dani, didn't you get into a 'sticky' situation?
Kudos: 1





	Dani and the rise of the Tentacles.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Dani Isn't a sea creature so he has to wear a bubble tool to prevent him from drowning in the Sea Empire.

Giant red tentacles started slithering out of the sea temple. Panic has rose in the Civilians as they tried to run away from the danger. The Sea Emperor looked at Dani with disgust and anger. "Daniel, you summoned the fucking Demon Squid! What were you thinking!? I told you not to touch the fucking orb but you did anyway!" The Emperor growled at Dani, who was picking up the shattered pieces of the orb. "I didn't know some giant ass Squid was going to come from a tiny ass orb?" Dani laughed nervously as he finished picking up the last pieces. 

"I told you over Thirty fucking times that the orb was a pirson for the motherfucking Squid! Now because of your goofy ass, everyone is going to fucking die!" The Sea Emperor raised his voice. "And you're going to be the one who puts it back into the orb!"  
Dani face slapped himself, "The orb is broken, how exactly are we going to get it back into there?" He stood up and the Sea Emperor took the pieces from him, "I'm going to fix this orb, it'll take about Twenty to forty-five minutes." He started walking away, leaving Dani alone until Dani yelled "How am I going to keep him in this exact City and Temple for that long!?"  
"Distract him. Now go out there and keep him a hold." The Emperor disappeared and Dani sighed and started dragging himself outside of the crumbling Temple. 

The Squid roared, smashing and crashing everything in it's way. "Hey asshole!" A voice said, making the Squid turn towards the voice. It was Dani. "Instead of destroying the fucking city, destroy this ass!" He bent down. There was silence for a few seconds until the Squid grabbed Dani with it's Tentacles, 'Shit am I going to be fucked by a horny Squid?' Dani thought to himself while sweating nervously. The Squid made a low growling noise and started sliding it's large tentacles up Dani's legs, spreading them open. More Tentacles started taking off Dani's clothes, leaving him bare naked. "Why did you take that so seriously- Mmmmmmm" The male tried to speak but instead he started sucking on a Tentacle. 

All the sudden One of the Tentacles was moving up and down on Dani's cock, making him do a muffled moan. He was really getting fucked by an Squid that takes everything seriously, or did it actually wanted to fuck him? 

Things started to get intense when he felt something huge go up and down in his ass, it felt so good and painful. He started tearing up, the Tentacle was going deeper up his 'Heaven Gates' until he can feel it in his stomach. "Ngh~ S-Stop- ACK" Dani started gagging from the Tentacle in his mouth going down his throat. He bit the Tentacle, making it leave his mouth and he was able to catch his breath before another Tentacle went up his ass, making his Hole spread wide open. Everything was blurry from the tears and tensed up from the feeling that he's about to cum a huge load. "F-Fuck!" He moaned loudly spreading his asscheeks to make more room for a third Tentacle to enter his ass, all three were hitting his Special spots. He started bleeding from his asshole being stretched so fucking much. Blood was floating in the water and he tried to get the Tentacles out, it didn't feel pleasurable anymore. It kept going until Dani cummed so much that there was a white cloud sorrounding both him and the Squid. The Tentacles darted right out of Dani's ass making him scream, and the Squid let go of him right before a Orb was thrown at it, capturing it and trapping it for another million years. 

"Thanks Dani- Woah, what the fuck happened to you?" The Emperor looked down at Dani. He was on the floor trembling, his hair was messy, cum and blood was spilling out of the male. "I-I distracted him in Dani way." He smiled and put a thumbs up. The Sea Emperor rolled his eyes and picked him up. "Well atleast your slutty ways did help buy time. Let's get you cleaned up."  
"After this I'm going to go back to the surface." Dani whined. "Good, but if the Squid comes back I'm going to bring you back!" The Emperor laughed.  
"You're an asshole, you know that?"  
"Aw Honey that's just me~"

THE FUCKING END


End file.
